


Celestial Fires

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Fires

Once upon a time there was a boy named Icarus, son of Daedalus. His father crafted him a pair of wings but Icarus flew too close to the sun and the wax holding them together melted. He falls. 

Once upon a time there was an angel named Lucifer, the light bringer. He was best beloved of the heavens, but then he defied the will of God. He falls.

Lex’s car spins out of control and for a second, for a minute, for an eternity he is flying.

And then

he

falls.

And he can’t help but wonder…

Icarus 

or Lucifer?


End file.
